Dear Heart (Philippine TV Series)
Dear Heart is a Filipino teen drama anthology series broadcast on IBC-13 and produced by Viva Television every Sunday afternoon. The series is being starring the newest popstar Anja Aguilar as the main cast in her leading role as well as narrator for Anja. Each episode is based on the real life stories through letter sender that tells a different love story. Currently, it became the longest-running teen drama anthology on Philippine television and on Asia. The series is "Rated SPG" (which in this case strong themes (T) and sexual content (S)), the different on that the teen drama anthology series. The song itself is used throughout the episode as background music. About the series 'Music theme' The opening theme for the show is To Reach You," composed and written by Vehnee Saturno and performed by Anja Aguilar from her first self-titled album Anja Aguilar, was always used as background music while Anja delivered the narration and her final advice to the letter-sender. 'Synopsis' Anja Aguilar in a youthful tale of love and personal discovery she is the young girl-popstar hallmarked teenage real-life romance stories and adventures, success, failures, heartaches and heartwarming victories a lucky letter sender’s story in her program's episode. The mood was light, are friendly sometimes comical but something that would always touch our dear heart. The letter-senders, who get advice from Anja at the end of the show. At the time, the new high school students of university called University of School as Anja herself will have the fan-star relationship. Cast 'Main Cast' *Anja Aguilar as Anja - A certified singing champion, Anja Aguilar definitely has the looks of a future superstar. With her extraordinary vocal range and incredible charisma, she can capture the hearts of her audience in an instant. Her numerous trophies and awards from different singing contests prove that she possesses a star factor. 'Supporting Cast' *AJ Muhlach as Hugh Dad *Maricel Soriano as Marcel Mom *Giuliano as Giuliano *Say Alonzo as Teacher Alon *Christopher De Leon as Anja's Dad *JC Cuadrado as Juan Corno *Shy Carlos as Mary Lozanes *Johan Lourens Teacher Ablen *James Reid as Jonny Roberto *Sofia Andres as Angela Aguilar *Jerome Ponce as Rocky Falcon *Josh Padilla as John Manalo *Luis Manzano as Lim *Lucas Zamora as Manuel Castillo *Cogie Domingo as Godge *Janella Salvador as Vanessa Aguilar *DJ Durano as Dan Jay *Bianca Casado as Monica Agnes *Gina Pareno as Gena 'Guest' *John Lapus as JL *Anne Curtis as Ann *John Lloyd Cruz as Mike *Kean Cipriano as Kean List of Dear Heart episodes Reception 'Ratings' The show premieres garnered a 12.3 household rating (Total Philippines = Urban + Rural Households), considerably high for a teen drama, and dominated its competitor beating its rival youth program Luv U which only got 7.6% and Together Forever got 10.3% according to a data released by Kantar Media. Dear Heart (Sunday at 2:30 pm Philippine time, under Viva-TV's Linggo Saya block on IBC) premiered strongly on July 1, 2012 right after the variety show KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party (Sunday 1:30 pm Philippine time on IBC). Since then, Dear Heart's ratings proved that it is the #1 teen drama anthology on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households ratings on Viva-TV's Linggo Saya block on IBC. The long-running teen drama anthology drama remained its lead despite its 6-month-airing and the entrance of ABS-CBN's Luv U (10.2%) and GMA's Teen Gen (7.0%) in the month of December with an average rating of 15.8% ratings share nationwide. 'Program developments' After the relaunch of Viva-TV's new primetime shows on IBC like phenomenal fairy-serye Winx Club, two new soap opera telserye Esperanza and Pinokyo's Time which exclusive behind-the-scenes channel, Viva-TV launches another one for their successful Sunday afternoon teen drama anthology, Dear Heart. The channel features the show's behind-the-scenes and exclusive interviews of singing champion Anja Aguilar and crew as they share their revelations and inside stories of the series. Production In a recent interview on September 28, 2012 with its main star of the hit series who plays the singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar from the success of its television, movies, actress, sinegr and event product endorsements. It airs at 2:30pm every Sunday after its variety show KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party and internationally on Viva Global. Also, her counterpart of drama princess Cristine Reyes was given the lead role of new teleserye Esperanza and AJ Muhlach has the new role of another soap-opera 5 Girls and Daddy when a top trending topic nationwide on Facebook and Twitter account for the fans. Promotion From July 2-6, 2012, singing champion Anja Aguilar for the teen drama anthology perform via morning show Magandang Umaga Ba? on IBC where they promoted the teen drama anthology series. Followed by Aguilar's Dear Heart: The Official Soundtrack album. On July 3, Anja Aguilar guest in Showbiz Star together with actor AJ Muhlach and diamond star Maricel Soriano, will promoted their latest drama. Aguilar once again promoted the series by guest performances in the noontime show Lunch Break, they also perform in the musical variety show KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party last July 1 while Anja perform at halftime for the PBA. 'DVD Release' Viva-TV has released Dear Heart on DVD, that has been translated to the title Dear Anja. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-5 at the Viva Video, Inc. and Video City. Soundtrack The original TV sounctrack album produce by Viva-TV on IBC-13 and distributed by Viva Records, released in November 30, 2011 with Anja Aguilar. #Dear Heart (teen pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) #Heartful (peppermint ＬＯＮＧ) (novelty pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo and Vehnee Saturno) #A Part of Me (Roselle Nava) (acoustic) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) #Delima (Nelly fear. Kelly Roland) (composed by Amber Davis) - Feat. Young JV #Open Your Heart (Madonna) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Sympathy (Usual Days ＬＯＮＧ) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Christian De Walden) #Emotional (Loveholic ＬＯＮＧ) (pop rock) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) #Will (DDR Naoki) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Christian De Walden) #Domino (Jessie J) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) #Tell It To My Heart (composed by Christian Martinez) #Sympathy 3 (memories... ＬＯＮＧ) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Elebits POP 「The Smile of You (English) ＬＯＮＧ」 (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) #Hyper Eurobeat (Full Version) (Naoki feat. DDR All Stars) (music and lyrics by Christian De Walden) - Feat. Popstar TV Cast #Music (タンバリンビーツ ＬＯＮＧ - Sana) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) #Positive 2 (Heart of dream) (pop rock) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) #Urban Mellow Pop (Psychology LONG) (dance pop) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) Awards, nominations and recognitions 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Program Stars) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Drama Anthology) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'Asian TV Awards' *2012 Asian TV Awards (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *8th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'UPLB Gandingan Awards' *2012 UPLB Gandingan Awards (Best Drama Program) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *34th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Drama Program) - Won 'New York Festivals' *2012 New York Festivals (Silver World Medal for Best Drama Anthology) - Winner 'Golden Screen Awards for Television' *9th Golden Screen Awards (Best Drama Anthology Actress) - Won (Anja Aguilar) See also *Music Album --- 6 Files *Anja Aguilar releases 16-track album Tell Me Your Heart *Winx Club and Pop Pixie now on IBC-13 *Anja Aguilar is now on her Kapinoy network *Revamped IBC-13 parades new programs and roster of stas at its trade relaunch last June 30, 2012 *A singing champion Anja Aguilar goes to major concert this 2012 *One-on-one with Anja Aguilar *Viva-TV's game show winner of triumvirate this 2012 *IBC turns third player *IBC-13 goes TV on its nown terms *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV References External links *Official Site *Dear Heart on Facebook *Dear Heart on Twitter *Dear Heart on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Viva-TV Category:2010 television series debuts